1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying belt for objects, such as electrical batteries, for use as a portable current source and includes a belt having a buckle and a closure tongue, which has on the outer side thereof at least one compartment for receiving the objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carrying belt having several compartments for receiving of objects, particularly batteries, is known from the German Pat. No. 1,264,001. In this known belt, the compartments are formed by a band of synthetic plastic material having rim segments folded over the longitudinal edges of the belt and removably joinable on the inner side of the belt by a zipper. In order for a belt of this type to be handled adequately, the band of synthetic plastic material which surrounds the belt and forms the compartment must be flexible. This, however, leads to the compartments not being adequately stiff or rigid and therefore easily subject to damage when used and transported, as has been shown in practice.